


I just knew

by janewaystolemyheart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewaystolemyheart/pseuds/janewaystolemyheart
Summary: A restless night for Kathryn but only until he shows up.





	I just knew

It was one of those nights where the sleep just wouldn’t invite her, where her mind was going round and round. Thoughts of her crew, thoughts of their enemies, and their friends here in the Delta Quadrant, so far away from home. Thoughts of Earth and the new home that was Voyager. Thoughts of the times where she had to accept a new planet as her home and tried, but never really succeeded.

Under normal circumstances it would not take her long to fall asleep but on this day her mind did not rest, so she tossed and turned in her bed, tangling up in her bedsheets. It was too warm and too cold at the same time, everything was uncomfortable.

After what felt like hours she came to a rest laying on her side, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe, calm herself down. Then suddenly the door slid open. She knew without looking who stood there, she felt his presence: Only one person on this ship made her feel like this and she didn’t even have to see him.

She didn’t open her eyes, didn’t say a word. The door slid shut.

“Kathryn?” Chakotay asked in his beautiful, calm voice.

She didn’t turn, afraid that his appearance might be just a dream and that he would vanish if she looked at him. Instead she nodded, not quite sure if he could see it.

He did, or he got her approval otherwise because she heard his soft footsteps coming closer, then a rustling of sheets and a moment later she felt an arm reaching around her. His body aligned perfectly to hers and without thinking she snuggled closer to him. She felt his warm body, his strong, caressing hand on her hip that finally came to a halt on her stomach, right beneath her breasts.

She felt his breath on her skin as he bend over to kiss her neck, a touch that send shivers down her spine. She smiled and put her hand on his, interlacing their fingers close to her body.

“How did you know?” She whispered.

“Know what?” He asked as he gently stroked her thump with his.

“That I needed this?”

He bend forward again and kissed the nape of her neck before he settled down his head on the pillow, still looking at her silhouette in the dark. “I just knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @calaidablue, @70thousandlightyearsfromhome, @trekflower, @manalyzer13, @cassandrapaul, @admiralkatcornwellfan and @trinfinity2001 on tumblr for encouraging me to post this (my first ever written) Janekotay fic. I hope you liked it.


End file.
